Rekindle in New York
by Sum1cooler
Summary: After graduation, Big Time Rush breaks up in different directions. Can New York rekindle their old flames? Cargan and kames fluff. Rated K  for slash, nothing bad. Full summary inside
1. A shot, a train ride, two fated reunions

Full summary: After graduation, Big Time Rush breaks up in different directions. Eight years later Kendall plays for the Wilds, James goes to New York City for a model/acting career, Carlos is a cop and Logan is a doctor. Can New York rekindle their old flames? Cargan and kames fluff. Rated K+ for slash, nothing bad.

* * *

><p>I shouldn't but this is stuck in my head and I have major NEW YORK pride. I love this city to death because if you can make it there, you'll make it, anywhere. This story is really short but still a mult-chapter. It's just for fun.<p>

**This story is not connected to illogicality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own btr.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A shot, a train ride, two fated reunions<p>

**In Minnesota Hospital**

"Dr. Mitchell!" An intern calls trying to keep up with the busy doctor.

"Walk and talk, Casey. I just finished two major surgeries back to back and I need some sleep." He replies accepting the notepad of forms. He quickly reads the paper hastening to the front desk ignoring the girl yelling "The form must be filled right now."

"Wow Dr. Mitchell." The secretary says taking the signed forms from him. "Two five hour surgeries and you can still stand."

"Not for long, Sandy. I'm living off of two five hour energy drinks and I'm about to crack." He says removing his lab coat. "I'm heading home."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, doctor. Say hi to the misses and kids for me." She says causing Logan to cringe.

"Dr. Mitchell is not married, Sandy, or even has a special friend." A tall doctor states before Logan can open his mouth. "But he should have one at his age." He laughs shaking Logan's shoulder.

"I'm fine without a wife." Logan responds coldly pushing the hands off. "Do you need something Dr. Cooper? I need to go."

"Walk with me." He says walking down the hall. "I need you to do one more surgery. It's a bullet wound to the shoulder, very easy to remove."

"Then why don't you do it, boss?" Logan scowls. "I'm dead tired."

"I would but the patient requested you. And I'm friends with his boss and I'm your boss so I have leverage."

"That is against the law!" Logan fights. "Beside, I can't do another procedure."

"Age 26. Male, Latino. The bullet penetrated the right side of his pectoral muscle." Dr. Cooper continues disregarding Logan's complaint. "He is a cop who took a bullet for a mother and a five year old child. It's the least I, we can do." He tries to guilt.

"Touching but home is where I'm heading."

"Logan you want to see this. I think there is a reason why he requested you but he won't tell us. He rather dies then let someone else operate on him."

"Fine." Logan gives in reaching the emergency room. "Where is he?"

"AHHH!" Logan hears a scream, a familiar scream. "Who is that" He says turning his head to the direction of the pained cry. Dr. Cooper walks to the curtain of the said patient, removing the cloth.

Logan gasps covering his mouth while his eyes widen in terror. His eyes waters as his leg shakes in fear.

"Officer Gracias."

"Carlos." Logan whispers, his legs frozen.

The patient lifts his head with a stained face. "Save me, Logie."

**Subway station in New York**

_SCREECH!_ The sound of the subway trains makes as the ten cart train flies past a blond boy. He covers his face with his collar trying to avoid the horrible smell of the underground transit and also to avoid New Yorkers who hate the Minnesota Wilds players, much less the MVP of the season, Kendall Knight.

Watching the train stops and the doors open, he walks in sitting on the last seat of an empty row. _Beep_, the train makes closing the door as a tall brunette rushes in panting. He takes the seat next to the blond breathing heavily.

Suddenly the train moves causing the brunette to slide onto Kendall's side.

"Ohh so sorry!" He says bouncing back to his seat. He looks at the covered up blonde. "Is that you

"James?" Kendall finishes dropping his collar clenched hand revealing his nose and lips to him.

"Kendall." He pulls the blond into a hug. "It's been ages. How've you been?"

"Good. I just won"

"I know." He interrupts. "Everyone is talking about how they hate the Wilds for winning. I wanted to see you play and win against the New York Rangers though. Minnesota pride right?"

"Well, why didn't you call me? I can get you tickets." Kendall asks causing James' smile to fade.

"I wanted to but I…"

"Been busy with modeling, acting… two past girlfriends, an ex-wife and a daughter?" Kendall adds to James' discomfort. And to add more to the situation, the train stops abruptly trapping them underground. A male voice on the loud speaker says "Sorry for the delay. There is a train in front of us. Please be patient."

"Yea, that's why." He says shifting gaze forward.

"I tried calling you James but you never pick up."

"I told you. I kind of, been busy with family and work and stuff." He rubs the back of his neck.

"So have I, but I missed you. Why do I have to find out about your life through magazines and newspapers? And you know how hard it is to get New York Times in Minnesota?"

James tries to hide his chuckle remembering how Kendall's one-lines make him giggle. "Sorry Kendall it's just I don't want to get you involve with my crazy family."

"I love to meet them."

"NO!" James shouts shocking Kendall. "I mean, I don't want to trouble my daughter, Lily by showing her ummm"

"A past boyfriend?" Kendall asks knowing what James is alluding to.

"Yea." He whispers.

"Why not James? I won't do anything bad to her. I'll love her like I love you."

"I don't want that."

"Want what? Me to treat her nicely?" Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"You to love me." He says crushing Kendall as the train starts moving again. "I can't have that. I want her to think my divorce is because I'm not compatible with my wife and not because I'm unhappy that I'm not married to the guy I loved. I can't have her thinking I'm gay is the reason why she doesn't have a mother." James cries verbally.

"This is Prince Street." The loud speaker rings.

"Sorry Kendall, this is my stop. I live in Soho. Where are you going?"

"Regis hotel."

James chuckles. "You're on the wrong train heading towards Brooklyn. Take this to the next stop and transfer to the uptown N, R or Q train to 5 avenue. Bye Kendall."

"Thanks." Kendall says watching his past love walking out. "I hope we meet again."

* * *

><p>Each chapter is going to roughly be this length or more but no more than 2000 words. This is a short story like a bedtime story lol. Please review.<p>

Tell me if you like it and if I should continue.


	2. Home with you

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Home with You<p>

Finally Carlos wakes up to the beeps of the heart monitor. He groggily flutters his eyes realizing he is not in his uniform any more and his shoulder is virtually pain-free thanks to Logan. He turns his head to his side, feeling warmth on his hand to sees Logan hold it. The doctor is laying his head on top of their connected hold. Carlos smiles blissfully at his friend's innocent face.

"Logie." He shakes his hand causing the brunette to wake up.

Logan groans and opens his eyes sluggishly. He stretches his arms in the air completely forgeting he slept in a chair next to Carlos' bed the whole night.

"Oh Carlos." He says rubbing his eyes. "You're awake. How are you feeling? Pain in your shoulder, headaches, lost of appetite, numbness, thoughts of"

"Logie." He giggles. "I'm fine, better than fine, really. And it's too early for you to be in doctor mode."

"You got shot. I'm worry about you." he says grabbing his hand. "And this isn't how I picture meeting you again after eight years." Logan adds looking somberly.

"Sorry Logie, I thought this would be the best time to see you."

"How? We haven't seen each other in eight years. I don't want the next time I see you, you're dead."

"Maybe I guess this isn't the best time but after I got shot, someone told me to go to you." Carlos says getting a questioned look from the doctor. "And if I die, I want you to be the last person I see."

"I could have been." Logan says, grabbing his charts and reads it. "You got shot in an alleyway three blocks from another hospital. This hospital is two miles away. I could have been the last person you saw." He repeats.

"Then I would have died happy." Carlos sternly states without even the tiniest bit of sarcasm. "Look, sorry Logan, I regret that we haven't hung out in the last eight years because of med school, work and stuff but when I got shot, a voice told me to go to you."

Logan sighs and shakes his head. "It ok, Carlos." He ends, reviewing the last bits of Carlos' medical charts while Carlos watches the TV.

Suddenly Carlos burst out laughing at funny skit of Tom and Jerry.

Logan chuckles that Carlos as a 26 yeer old, he still has his childish charms. "Hey Carlos, I can release you today if you are feeling good. Do you have anyone to take you home though?"

"No." Carlos turns off the TV.

"No? What about your parents or family?"

"My family moved to Florida with the rest of the family. I have a job here, so I stayed behind." He answers. "I'm basically alone here."

Logan frowns sensing the gloomy tone in his voice. "I can't let you leave without someone after getting a surgery. Do you have anyone else?"

Carlos shakes his head further disappointing the brunette. "Maybe if I ask."

"Do you need my phone?"

"Can I go home with you?" He speedily asks pouting the familiar face.

"Carlos, my house is basically empty. I live alone, forever alone." Logan chuckles, making fun of himself. Carlos reaches for his hand.

"Please Logie? If I come over, you won't be forever alone." He chuckles back causing a smile to grow on the doctor.

"Sure Carlos."

**Prince Street, New York City**

Kendall walks up the stair of the underground station and stands bugged eyes at the Marvels of Soho, a section of high priced living and shopping in New York City. He turns around in full circles absorbing in all the stores, the people and the feeling of the district. Getting dizzy, he stops spinning and smiles in resolute to find his past friend.

Two hours pass and he still hasn't found the brunette or even get a glimpse of him. He walked into GAP, Apple store, Armani Exchange, and a ton of other stores to leave empty. He groans at his fruitless efforts and walks into Prada to buy his mom a present. But once he gets in the extremely high ended luxurious store, his eyes are fix on a brunette twirling a young girl with matching hair color in a floral dress. He smiles that finally he can meet James a second time.

Walking closer, he hears James hugging and talking to his daughter. "Lily, this dress is perfect for you. You are the most beautiful person I can ever ask for." Lily smiles into the hug.

"I thought I was that person to you James?" Kendall playfully asks shocking the parent.

"Daddy, who is he?" The tiny girl asks stepping back.

"It's ok honey. He's an old friend." James answers rather coldly.

Kendall smiles and bends down to look at the girl's shimmering, innocence filled eyes. They remind him of James' eyes when they used to lay in each others arm. "I bet you love candy. In fact, I bet you love" Kendall says reaching into his pocket. Lily gasps in happiness.

"Skittles!" Kendall and Lily yell in union annoying the dad. "How did you know I love Skittles?"

"Your daddy loves it." Kendall answers, getting a hug.

"Lily." He sternly says. "What did I tell you about taking candy from strangers?"

"But you said Kendall is a friend." Lily replies grinning. And before James can open his mouth, she quickly runs deeper in the store so she can't hear her father's nags.

Kendall stands up and looks at James irritated face. "What are you doing here Kendall?"

"I'm shopping for a present for my mom." He says picking up a bag.

James raises an eyebrow and crosses his arm. "Really? You are going to buy last season cheetah print tote bag for you workout-aholic mother?"

Kendall chuckles and puts the bag down. "Maybe I have bad taste. Maybe you can help me with your excellent fashion taste." He flatters.

"Only if you tell me the truth." James bargains.

Kendall smiles. "I wanted to meet you again. I miss you."

"You know Soho is big. Chances of finding a busy, work every day of the week but today, single father is extremely low." He says walking to the wall of bags.

"I found you, didn't I?" he smirks walking to James. "Beside, I want to meet your daughter."

"For what? To tell her mommy is gone because your dad is in love with me?" James replies harshly. He grabs a navy blue bag. "Here. Your mother will love this bag. It goes great with her workout clothes."

Kendall accepts the bag but lingers his gaze on James. "No. To show and prove to your daughter that I love you. I have a few days in New York and I want to make them last." He says walking to the cashier. James sighs and follows.

"I don't want my daughter to hate me because of a hopeless hockey player who can't move on."

"And you moved on?"

"Yes I have. I was in three relationships beside our and have a daughter. I think that is moving on."

"There why I'm I the one stay here next to you?" Kendall asks stumping him.

"Because you got luckily finding me here." He stutters.

"Or fate wants us together." Kendall responds placing the bag on the cashier's table. The lady rings the bag and asks, "The bag is 4500. Is that all sir?"

"Daddy, daddy!" Lily screams holding the dress while running toward them. "Here dad, I want it."

Before James puts his hand on it, Kendall grabs the dress. "I want this too." He says to the cashier before turning Lily smilingly. "Do you want anything else?" He winks.

Lily jumps Kendall into a hug. "Daddy, I love him."

James crosses his arms again and scoffs. "You're just buying her love."

"Daddy, can he can home with us?" She immediately asks before Kendall can respond to James. "I like him."

"No honey. Tonight you have ballet and gymnastic class." James smirks at Kendall.

"What about tomorrow? Please daddy, can he come over?"

"Yea daddy." Kendall mocks. "Can I go home with you?"

"Please." They pout cheek to cheek at James.

"Fine." He groans in defeat. He writes down his address on a paper. "Here come tomorrow for dinner."

* * *

><p>I love Soho. It is a perfect place to shop without killing the bank even though, mine is empty because of it ... lol<p>

Please review.


	3. Fine, I'll Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - <strong>Fine. I'll Go<strong>

**Logan's house**

"Welcome to my house." Logan says opening the front door. "I'm sorry that my house is messy. I haven't had anyone come over in a long time so... I didn't bother cleaning."

Carlos gives Logan a confused stare after he scans the home. It isn't messy at all. Everything is in place. He can actually see the pristinely, pure white carpet. It looks as if he washes it everyday. "If this is messy Logan than my house is a natural disaster."

Logan laughs remembering how Carlos used to think "why put it away if you're going to play with it tomorrow."

"I see you still don't clean, Carlos." Logan mocks heading to the living room.

"Wow." Carlos stares at all the beautiful furniture and the huge flat screen TV in the room. "I guess being a doctor pays well. Well a lot better than a cop."

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "It's ok but I have to do a lot of work."

"That's cute, Logie." Carlos ignores and walks to a brown stripe cat lying on the couch.

"Yea that's Angel. Hey Carlos I'm going to wash my hands." He says walking down the hall to the bathroom. After he finishes washing he realizes he left Carlos with his antisocial, violence cat. He runs back to the room. "Carlos, don't touch the cat!" He yells but stops at the sight.

Carlos is on his back on the floor with the cat on top of his chest, all four legs spread in different directions. Carlos is scratching the hair on its head causing a smile to form on both his and Angel's faces. She purrs softly, something she rarely does, and nuzzles her head against Carlos' soft shirt.

Logan leans against the doorway smiling at how Carlos has a way with animals, well anything that is living. He is a warm, people person.

"Hi Logie." Carlos says noticing Logan eyeing him.

"That's amazing Carlos." Logan's takes a seat on the couch to the side of Carlos watching the cat snuggling closer to Carlos. He chuckles remembering when he used to be in the cat's position on Carlos. "Angel is antisocial and hates being around people beside me but she seems to like you."

"I guess I have a way with people that are loners." Carlos turns his head to Logan with a smirk. "Remember Logan, you never leave your room unless I personally asked you to?"

"Humph, Carlos. I'm not a loner." He nudges Carlos' shoulder with his foot.

"Please, the only way to get you away from your desk is to wrap my arms around your shoulders, nuzzle your ear with my nose and hums sweet sounds." Carlos smiles back at Logan.

Logan moves on the floor and lifts Carlos' head placing it on his lap. He smiles caressing Carlos' short jet black spiky hair. "I remember that. I miss you."

Carlos closes his eyes to Logan's touch, moving the cat off his stomach even though she tries to move back on him. "I never forgot you."

"Me too. I wish we hung out more." Logan says resting his other hand on Carlos' stomach.

"Then let's go to New York, first thing tomorrow." Carlos nonchalantly proposes.

Logan stops stoking his hair in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't have any surgeries planned for the next four days. So let's go to New York for those days, just the two of us."

"Who told you that?"

"Dr. Cooper said you need a vacation and gave you a four day paid vacation to New York."

Logan sighs. "Carlos, I don't want to go. I rather stay in the hospital in case they need me for emergency. I don't need New York. And you can't go, you have a job too."

"I got shot so I get a vacation until I'm pain free."

"But you are pain free." He scrunches his face. "You can't do that just for a vacation. That's illegal."

"Ow, it hurts Logie." Carlos fake cries, squinting his eyes. "I need a vacation and New York is the best place." he swiftly adds.

"Carlos, I"

"Want you come with me? He finishes Logan's sentence quickly. "Yes, I will go with you."

Logan chuckles. "But Carlos even if I want to go I need a week to pack and you need your clothes too."

"Logie." He cups the hand on his stomach. "Let's not pack anything and be spontaneous. We can buy everything we need in New York. Please, I want to go with you."

Logan sighs happily getting up. "Fine. I'll go buy the tickets to New York."

**James' apartment **

_Knock! Knock!_ The front door sounds echoing through the quite apartment.

"I'll get it!" James shouts with Lily running to catch up with him. He opens the door to reveal the hockey player dress in a jersey shirt, skinny jeans and carrying a duffle bag.

"Hi James." Kendall says smiling brightly at him.

"Kenny." Lily shouts jumping Kendall into a hug. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He says completing their hug. "But Kenny?"

"I made you a nickname because you're cute."

Kendall smiles. "You know your daddy used to call me 'Kenny' when we used to"

"Live together!" James shouts blushingly that Kendall might say "boyfriends."

"I was going to say best friend, James." Kendall smirks. "Hey Lily, I have something for you." He says reaching into the duffle bag and pulling out another bag.

"Skittles!" The girl screams jumping up and down. But before she can lay her tiny fingers on it, James snatches it.

"No, Lily. I told you; too much sugar is bad for you." He says causing the little girl to snuffle. "I'll hide this some place safe." He walks into the kitchen leaving Lily about to cry.

"Lily." Kendall whispers. "Shhh." He pulls out another bag of Skittles causing Lily to have a giant smile, a smile that reminds him of James' when they used to date. "Go hide this under your bed." He whispers as she excitedly dashes to her room. Kendall stands up and walks to the kitchen seeing the brunette frantically juggling pots of food and drying dishes.

"Let me help you." Kendall offers picking up the wet dishes and drying them.

"Why are you trying to ruin my relationship with my daughter?" He bluntly asks walking to the table.

"I'm not. I want to build a relationship with her."

"For what? You're not her father and the only other person she need beside me is a mother and you're definitely not that." James says putting both his hands on the counter leaning forward.

Kendall puts the dish down and lays a hand on James' shoulder. "To show her how much I love you. I miss you all these years. I tried so hard to reach you but…" He stops.

James places a hand on Kendall's hand. "I'm sorry Kendall, I miss you too but I have to distance myself from you. I can't have you around when I have a family."

"I promise I won't break your family." Kendall says laying his head on James' other shoulder. "I just want to be back in your life and maybe if there is a chance, I want you back."

"Daddy, something is burning!" Lily yells running in the kitchen snapping both men out of their moment.

"Shoot! The cake!" James jumps checking on the cake. He wipes his forehead in relief that the cake is fine. "Let's eat" He announces.

"Kenny, you're so cool." Lily exclaims twirling the paste with her spoon. "I can't believe daddy was in a pink princess dress and you carried him like prince charm."

Kendall laughs. "I know but that's what happened on Halloween when daddy loses a bet." Kendall smirks at James seeing a permanent blush painted.

"Kendall is no prince charming, Lily. He locked me in our room to take pictures."

"Pictures!" Lily shouts eagerly. "I want to see daddy dressed as a girl."

"Sorry Lily, daddy ripped all my pictures." Lily frowns. "But I do have this picture." He says pulling out a photo from his wallet.

"No Lily, don't look." He commands covering his embarrass face.

"Awww daddy this is cute." Lily squeals. "You and Kenny are wearing matching shirt. Wait Kenny is wearing it now."

James peeks through his finger at the picture and smile that is it a normal picture.

"This is a special shirt to me." Kendall tells her. "This jersey is what I wore when we went on a date to the hockey game." Kendall says looking at James' finally smiling face. They stare at each other thinking the same thing. That date was the first date Kendall got the confidences to kiss James and ask him to be his boyfriend. "This is my lucky shirt."

Lily purses her lips confused at the grown-ups' smiling moment. "Daddy, what's a date?"

James' smile drops into a nervous quiver. "Umm a date is um a day." James stutters.

Kendall sighs. "A date is when two people go out alone to do fun things." He answers.

"Ohh." She sounds as if she fully understands it. "Kenny you should go on a date with daddy again."

Both adults stare at her in shock. "Honey umm I don't think you know what you are saying. I can't go on a date with Kendall."

"Why not? You went on a date with Kenny before. Please daddy. Both of you look really happy on a date." She pouts her lips.

Kendall turns his head to James. "She is right. It was the happiest day of my life." He adds watching James' lip curve in a smile knowing instantly that James agrees with him.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with Kenny."

* * *

><p>please review =]<p> 


	4. Under the New York Sky

There are two chapters left =[.Next is the last chapter and the one after is the epilogue. Thanks for read so far and I hope you enjoyed the story. Maybe this story made you want to go to New York one day =]

* * *

><p>Oh, on another note, if anyone read Absolut, my other story, I realized I spelled Whiskey as Whisker lol. So now you know I don't drink ;]<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own btr.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Under the New York Sky<strong>

**3:00, At James' Apartment**

Knock. Knock. James runs to open the door revealing again the blond in a typical flannel button shirt and gray skinnies.

"Don't you have anything more presentable to wear?" James complains.

"Humph. You love my flannel shirt when we dated."

"That's because we were you know what." He blushes looking at his daughter.

"Kenny!" Lily shouts jumping into his arms with the nanny following close.

"Hi Lily. Hey do you mind carrying this bag to your room and don't open?" He winks his eye. She instantly knows what is in the bag.

"Ok Kenny. Bye daddy. Have fun on your date." She says to her dad as he talks to the nanny, dragging the huge duffel bag.

"Sorry I need you to stay the night." He says earning a huge grin from the blond and from the high wage charging nanny.

"Let's go James." Kendall says pulling James out the door. "You need her to stay the night?" He smirks.

"In case we come home late."

"Sure James. That's what you meant." He mocks "What are we going to do?"

James's face lights up as he pulls out a plastic platinum card. "SHOPPING!"

**5th Avenue, manhattan**

"Do you have that in a size medium?" James asks the clerk. This time, they went to 5th ave, the highest end shopping area of the city. All the stores there are extremely famous and expensive; Louis Vuitton, Prada, Burberry, stores normal people don't go to, let alone shop in.

"Sorry sir we are all sold out. Would you want me to place an order on Kenneth Cole Reaction online for you Mr. Diamond?"

"No that is fine. But get me a sparkling water, room temp, blue straw." James says with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Right away sir."

"Make that two bottles!" He corrects.

"Is that how you shop?" Kendall asks a bit confused. "I never heard you talk like a jerk before."

"Well, I'm a celebrity. I have to be someone people wish to be and a bit of arrogance is great for publicity."

"Or you can be who YOU want to be, the sweet James that I fell in love with. I love you just the way you are." Kendall walks to James. "Beside who needs arrogance when you have that perfect face?" James smiles through his aviators. "And you don't need another thousand dollar shirt."

I want to buy it for you. I don't want you to keep wearing the same flannel shirt all the time."

"I wear these shirts because they remind me of the wonderful time we had together." Kendall states proudly.

"Here is your water Mr. Diamond and Mister..."

"Diamond too." Kendall answers grabbing James' hand, making him blush.

"He is kidding." James says as she walks away confused. James death stares at his smirk but eventually smiles too. "Hey Kendall let's go somewhere important to us."

"Where? I don't remember going to New York with you before."

"Don't worry, you will remember."

**Georgetown, Brooklyn**

"Wow!" Kendall shouts remembering the place. "Brooklyn Bowl! I remember when we performed here."

"Yep. We had a full crowd and had so much fun bowling and eating." James says as the waiter brings them their sloppy Joe's.

"Man, I remember these here too." Kendall says excitedly biting into the sandwiches, trails of meat fall down his face. James laughs and takes a napkin to wipe.

"Are you always this unpresentable?" He asks throwing the napkin out.

"Only with you." He answers with a full mouth. "I feel like I can be myself completely with you. I don't need to hide anything."

James smiles even wider. "Hey Kendall, eat fast. There somewhere I want to show you."

They walk half a mile from the bowling alley holding hands, smiling at the new surrounding. "Where are we?" Kendall asks.

"DUMBO, Down under Manhattan bridge overpass in Brooklyn. Sorry that this is not the city but this is where I went alone after we performed. I want to show you this place."

"That's fine James. I just want to be with you." He says snuggling closer as they walk down the blocks of buildings with artistic drawings on them.

"Artists live here." James starts says unprompted. "This place is home to aspiring people. I love it here even though it is not the city."

What makes 'here' is so great?"

James runs ahead seeing where he is heading and stands arms spread open. "This." He says turning to Kendall. "This is why artists live here, to be inspired by the amazing view of the city." He adds leaning over the metal railing of the pier.

Kendall walks over and lays his head on James' shoulder. He listens to the music of the Hudson River and watches the beauty of the city's lights. "So this is why you came to New York?"

James just smiles staring at the lit up city in the night's sky. "This is why I stayed in New York." He says as Kendall wraps an arm around him. "Everyone talks about how ugly green the Hudson River but I think it is a beautiful bottle green." He says looking at Kendall's eyes.

"And people hate that the city is losing the old buildings for the huge modern glass skyscrapers but I think changing and adapting is what makes New York a great place." He points to all his favorite buildings.

"And the sky, everyone says it is polluted and you can't see the stars but I see them." He reaches out his hand. "I can touch them because this concrete jungle is where dreams are made from."

Kendall gently grabs James' extended arm staring lovingly at James. "New York is special. It just made my dream come true."

James smiles and pulls Kendall in a passionate, longing kiss. "My dream just came true too."

Kendall smiles resting James' head to the nook of his neck. "Stay at my hotel with me." He commands sweetly. "I mean the nanny is with Lily."

"And a duffel bag of Skittles." They laugh.

"It was for you but I think I just gave you something better." He smirks.

James giggles in return. "Fine, I stay with you" They share a quick peck. "Just like old time."

**At LaGuardia Airport in the morning**

"Finally we are on the Ground." Logan says holding his stomach. "I hate flying."

"That was so much fun Logie." Carlos states excitedly. "It's more fun than a roller coaster ride."

"I hate roller coasters too." Logan doubles over one of the airport's metallic trash can.

Carlos walks over and rubs circle on his back. "The trick is to hold your breath when going down. You won't get sick."

"Geez thanks Carlos, but that would have been good to know before we landed." He complains.

Carlos grabs and removes his hand from his stomach. "Well what if I hold your hand. Would that help?"

Logan looks up at Carlos' pout and could not help but smile. "Yea, thanks Carlos."

They walk hand in hand around the airport trying to find an exit. "Oh! Wait Logie." Carlos says dragging him to the "Tour around New York" booth. "Hi." He enthusiastic slams his hand on the counter scaring the lady. "My friend and I need to find a place to buy clothes and stuff."

"Well you can go to 34th street, Broadway Ave. in Manhattan. That is where Macy's department store is and hundreds of other store too."

"Ok. Thanks" Logan says pulling Carlos' hand.

"Wait Logie. What is the fun-est thing to do in New York?"

"Well the most fun activity is to go is see a Broadway show. A lot of couples say they have to see one before they leave."

"Oh we are not a"

"I'll buy two tickets to the most romantic show." Carlos interrupts raising their locked hand to the lady.

**Outside the airport in a taxi**

"Why did you say we are a couple Carlos?" Logan asks as they got in a taxi. "We aren't boyfriends."

The driver coughs rudely. "Oh 34 and Broadway." Logan says to the man.

"Well we are holding hands and I thought we can get a discount on the tickets."

Logan raises his eyebrow. "Carlos, if we get a discount, we would have got it as two friends too."

"Fine Logie. Sometime you are too smart. I just want to be your boyfriend again." he says kissing Logan's hand.

"Carlos we just reunited two days ago."

"And I already got you to agree to go to New York with me." He smirks. "But if you want to, I can wait. I'll ask you if want to be my boyfriend tonight so you can think about it for the rest of the day."

Logan chuckles. "Deal Carlos. I'll answer you tonight."

**At Macy's**

After a few hours of restless shopping, Logan finally collapses on a chair in the cellar of the "ten floors of shopping" building, holding a dozen of bags, which are mostly Carlos. Good thing the hospital is paying for everything because he would have to sell an arm for all the clothes.

"LOGIE" Carlos shouts running to him waving an embarrassing article of clothing above his head for everyone to see. Logan hides his face in his hands. "I found you some tighty-Whity. You still wear them, right?"

Logan pulls Carlos down into the chair. "Carlos I don't wear underwear with dinosaur prints." He whispers.

"Why not? I wear dinosaur boxers." He asks innocently and rather loud.

"Shhh!" Logan sounds. "Wait, you brought dinosaur print boxers already?"

Carlos nods his head proudly. "And I brought ten undies for you too. And I rip the receipt too so we can't return them." He quickly adds before Logan opens his mouth.

"But do we have to match underwear?" He whines looking around seeing if anyone they know is there.

"Logie, we aren't going to meet anyone we know here." Carlos notices Logan's paranoid behavior. "It's not like everyone we know follows us to New York. And I thought of matching underwear because you are cute so if I match, I'm cute too." he says smiling widely and extending a bag of underwear to him

Logan smiles and accepts it. "Thanks Carlos. Hey we have to get going. The show starts in two hours and we don't know how to get there." He says looking at his watch.

"Ok Logie."

**After the show**

Logan and Carlos follow out the theater in a sea of people. Carlos pushes his way through with Logan bumping around following.

"In sleep he sang to me." Carlos starts singing to Logan. Logan blushes volleying his eyes again making sure no one important is around. "In dreams he came."

Logan laughs. "If some guy with half a mask comes to you at night, you can forget about me."

"Aww, Logie is jealous of the phantom of the opera." He mocks. "Don't worry Logie, I don't let hot mysterious guys come in, only nerds." He laughs earning a couple of light jabs from the giggling doctor.

"Hey Carlos. Let's walk to the hotel." He says looking at the clear sky. "Manhattan blocks are short and it looks like a beautiful night."

"You're beautiful." He adds making the doctor blush again.

"Aren't you sappy?"

They walked towards the hotel absorbing how incredible the city looks at night. During the day, it's busy and crowd but the night is beautiful and just as lively but a friendly lively. After all they are in the city that never sleeps.

"Hey Carlos." Logan breaks the silence. "Isn't the sky so beautiful? I heard you can't see stars in New York but I see them. They are there smiling at us."

Carlos smiles, admiring Logan's innocence. "New York is magical." He says locking their hands.

Logan smiles back and pulls them to a nearby bench. "Hey Carlos. Will you be my boyfriend? Again?" He adds

"You're asking me?" Carlos fakes shock.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Logan commands as he presses their lips together under the starry New York sky.

"I love New York." Carlos says breaking from the kiss.

"I love you." Logan says getting up. "Let's go before the hotel doesn't give us a room.

As they walk and giggle into the hotel they accidentally bump into two other returning guests.

"Hey you knocked my boyfriend!" Carlos screams picking Logan up getting ready to bust the two.

"Well you messed up my hair."

Wait, James?" Logan asks getting up.

"Logan?" Kendall asks in return. "Carlos?"

"Boyfriend?" James exclaims.

* * *

><p>Please review =]<p> 


	5. Just like old times

I hope everyone enjoyed the story and this ending. =] There is one more chapter, the epilogue, which I planned it to be very fluffy because I love fluff lol =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Just like old times<strong>

"Wait. When did this happen?" Kendall exclaims surprised.

They sit down on the plush couches in the lobby as they continue their talk.

"Well we like each other when we were four, five-ish I think."

"No Carlos." Logan shakes his head placing his fingers on Carlos' forearm. "Kendall means now, not our life story."

"Oh. A few days ago, when I got shot in the chest and Logan used his magic to save me."

"Surgery, Carlos." He sighs. "I'll tell the story. The short version is we met a few days ago in the hospital and then we decided to go to New York and I guess we rekindle our love."

Their two taller friends stare in shock. "You got shot?" James screams. Logan gives him the "that's all you heard" stare.

"Yea and I got a cool scar." Carlos replies pulling down his shirt showing the X.

"Ew." Kendall sounds pulling his shirt back up. "Save it for Logan."

"Thanks Kendall." Logan says sarcastically. "Why are you in New York with James?"

"Well I live here and Kendall had the final hockey game here against the Rangers."

"Cool. Soooo… what is your story?" Carlos grins looking at their connected hands. "I see something is there."

James blushes. "Well I met Kendall in the subway going the wrong way and we met again shopping two days ago. I guess we rekindle in New York too."

"That is romantic, cliché but so romantic meeting on a train at night." Logan says. "And you went shopping yesterday and today? Typical James."

"Well you went shopping too." He replies defensively. "Beside you have a billion bags. What did you buy?" He asks reaching for a bag.

"I convinced Logie to leave without packing and he didn't flip out." Carlos says proudly.

"What is this?" James says pulling out Logan's underwear. Logan blushes and covers his face.

"I told you people follow us to New York." He yells at his boyfriend.

"Do you like?" He ignores Logan and pulls their pants down revealing a bit of their matching clothes.

"CARLOS!" He jumps.

Kendall falls on the floor laughing. "God you guys are meant for each other."

"Yep, I'm a lucky guy." Carlos wraps an arm around Logan's shoulders.

James smiles at how innocently sweet his friends are. "So you guys have a room yet?"

"Nope we are getting a room now."

"Good. We can all share a room, just like old times." Kendall says.

"But there are only one or two beds per room." Logan counters. "And four grown ups are a lot of people."

"Please Logan." James scoffs playfully. "You just want your privacy." He winks.

"You want some too?" Carlos questions excitedly, his lips curving.

"No Carlos!" Logan buries is face in his hand again. "Fine four people in a room, is good, perfect, just peachy."

Kendall laughs. "Before Logan dies of embarrassment, you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Logie says there is a place he wants to show me. It's where touristy couples go. Sorry Kendall, but it's a date for me and Logie only."

"That's fine Carlos. But, you want to do something after?" James asks. "We can have a night picnic in central park."

"Is you daughter going to be there?" Logan asks shocking James. "Yes James, I read the paper."

"Tomorrow is Friday. Can she come?" Kendall asks.

"Sure." James answers. "I guess. 7:00 is fine with you guys?"

"Yep that is fine." Logan answers. "Let's go get the room, I'm getting tired."

"OH, I call Logie's bed." Carlos jumps raising his hand. The other three, include a couple other guest stares at him. Logan sinks in the couch turning deep red. "What?"

"We have to break up."

"You don't mean that." He pouts and grabs his hand. "Let's go get our room." He runs ahead leaving their bags with the other two.

"Let's go." Kendall sighs grabbing the extra bags. "I call James' bed." He whispers and kisses James ear, making him blushes.

**The next day an hour before sunset, Empire State Building **

"Where are we going, Logie?" Carlos whines jumping up and down as they wait on a line.

"Just wait Carlos. I promise the line will be worth the wait." Logan smiles handing Carlos another hotdog, hoping it will give him another ten minutes of silence.

"No thanks, Logie. You stuffed me with four of those already." His plan fails. "Beside this line is long and it's just to get in a building."

"But this building is one of the most important buildings in the world, the Empire State Building. And I want to see it with you." Logan joins their hands causing the Latino to smile.

"Ok. I'll try to wait."

Logan kisses his cheek. "That's all I wanted."

Truthfully, the wait isn't that long. After Carlos vented, they waited another twenty minutes before they step into the lightning speed elevator. Carlos counts out loud, like a hyperactive kid, the increasing numbers flashing above the elevator door until it stops to the 102nd floor. Grinning eagerly, Carlos dashes out of the box and drags Logan right behind him.

Incredible is all he thinks as he stares pass the metal railing at the sun setting behind the cityscape.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Logan reads his mind. He curls his hand over Carlos' watching his animated expressions. "You see that?" He points to the iconic green statue.

"That's the Statue of Liberty." Carlos says it a-matter-of-factly. "It's look better up here than in pictures."

"It does. And do you know what that is?" He points to the huge patch of green in the middle of the city."

"Obviously that is Central Park. Duh Logan." Carlos laughs. "We are going to meet James some where in the giant park soon."

"Yep." Logan rests his head on Carlos' shoulder tuning out all the noise and camera flashes behind them. Carlos wraps an arm around him, squeezing him closer.

"The sun setting, the tall glass building reflecting all the warm color and the wind rustling the tree, all of it makes this city beautiful." Carlos says poetically turning to look in his boyfriend's eye.

"You're beautiful." Logan retorts smiling at how his boyfriend reflects a bronze glow of the sun's ray.

"Who is being sappy now?" He smiles leaning in to capture his boyfriend's lips.

They close their eyes forgetting the crowd of people walking around taking picture, the couples staring at them in awe, and the perfect sunset. Because sharing their passion filled kiss, nothing in the world can compare to how perfect they feel for each other.

Carlos pulls away from their kiss smiling that he knows Logan enjoyed it as much as he did. "Logan let's move to New York." He proposes.

"What Carlos?" he responds shock.

Carlos cups both his hands staring into Logan's eyes reflecting the now night's moonlight. "Let's stay in New York. This is where we belong. This is where we got back together."

"But Carlos." He breaks the mood. "We have jobs in Minnesota and we just stayed in New York for two days, not two years."

"Two years or two second, I know I belong here with you."

"But Carlos, we have a job back home. We need work or we can't really live."

"We don't need that." Carlos shakes his head. "The only thing I need is you holding my hands, sleeping in my arms, kissing my lips and being my boyfriend."

"I'll think about it." He smiles back at his boyfriend as they share another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Logie."

**In the Great Lawn, Central Park**

James and Kendall are setting up the picnic blanket as Lily running around catching fireflies in her floral Prada dress. They set out the food and sit on the sheet watching the sky changes color as the sun sets.

"You know I never get tired of watching the sunset." James says leaning on Kendall's shoulder. "Sunsets are never the same. Every day the sun paints a different picture more beautiful then the last one."

Kendall wraps his arm around his boyfriend. "Everyday is more beautiful then the last one when I'm spending it with my boyfriend." Kendall says causing James to jump.

"Shhh Kendall! She can hear us." James says eying his daughter.

Kendall sighs. "James, your daughter is going to love me. I won't break up the family. I promise." He says pulling him in a hug.

"You promise?"

"I promise you James and if I'm wrong then I will do whatever you say even if you tell me to leave."

"I will never tell you to leave."

Kendall smirks. "Good then. LILY!" He screams breaking their hug.

Lily runs over with a huge grin. "Kendall what are you doing?" The concern father whispers.

"Trust me, I love you." Kendall responds smiling at the little girl in front of him.

"Not thanks Kenny. I still didn't finish the rest of the other bags of Skittles." She smiles.

"No it isn't about the candy but… what do you think of gay people?" He asks bluntly causing James to squirm away.

"I hate them." She furrows her eyebrows.

"Why?" Kendall asks.

"Mommy hates them. She said they made her run away." She crosses her arms.

"Do you know what gay means?" Kendall asks. She shakes her head no.

"Ok Kendall, that's enough. Go play Lily so the grown ups can talk." He chuckles awkwardly.

"No James. She should know." Kendall sternly looks at him before facing the confused girl. "Gay is when a boy loves another boy a lot. Do you think that is bad?"

"Yes." She answers quickly hurting James. "Gay people made mommy run away from me."

"Lily, I'm gay." Kendall states. Lily gasps covering her mouth. "I'm a boy who loves your daddy very much. I love you too. Do you hate me?"

Lily starts crying as James watches her with teary eyes too. Kendall wraps his arms around her. "Do you hate me Lily?" He asks again.

"I hate you." She cries in his hug. "You're going to made daddy run away from me."

"Lily, I promise you, I won't make your daddy run away. I promise I'll always be here with you because I love you. I want to be part of your family."

"You promise?" Lily asks, her cries slowing down.

"Pinky promise. Do you hate me now?"

Lily tightens her hug and smiles. "I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too." He whispers in her ear. He pulls back and watches her smile. "Hey look Lily." He points to the now blue sky. "Can you count the stars?"

Lily excitedly jumps up and down counting the stars as Kendall moves closer to James. "I love you. I told you I promise I won't break your family." Kendall whispers to James as they watch the little girl.

James looks down at his toes. "Thanks Kendall, but… you're not going to stay forever."

Kendall holds his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Kendall, you're going back to Minnesota soon and everything will be back to normal or what normal is without you."

Kendall sighs knowing he has to leave for hockey. "I'm sorry James but I promise you I'll come back all the time."

"Kendall, that is not true. We said we will meet after graduation but everything drifted apart. Yesterday and today were the only time all of us got together. I don't want to only see you once every eight years."

"Then I will practice to be the best player and win every season so I will face the Rangers in New York. That way I will always see you every year no matter what." Kendall says reassuringly.

"But"

"But nothing James. I loved you and lost you once. I still love you and I won't lose you again. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you know how much I love you."

James smiles. "It's ok Kendall. My daughter loves you and you pinky promised her so you better come to New York often."

"I promise." He smiles as they scoot closer pressing their lips together. They smile into the kiss pouring their promised love for each other.

"Ewww!" Lily screams covering her eyes causing the two grown ups to break apart. "Daddy is kissing a boy." She laughs as Kendall jumps and hugs her.

"Well daddy loves me too Lily." He swings her making both of them giggle. James stares smiling at his family.

After playing with Lily, Kendall joins James sitting down on the mat. "I love you, but if your daughter interrupts us again, I might go mad."

James laughs. "Well if you hurt her, I'll kill you." They laugh looking intently into each others eyes.

"CARLOS BOMB!" Carlos suddenly screams jumping on Kendall out of no where. He pins him down tickling the tall blonde.

James raises an eye watching a short brunette coming into view.

"LOGAN BOMB!" Logan yells failing to jump James. He falls and rolls away.

"Leave it to Carlos, Logan. You're bad surprising people." James comments as Carlos jumps at Logan making sure he is ok. Eventually they all laugh enjoying that they are together just like old time.

"So, we are thinking about moving to New York." Logan says after they all settle down.

"Really?" James asks astonishingly. "Why?"

"Because New York helped reconnect us." Carlos answers pulling Logan into his lap enveloping his arms around Logan's torso.

"I'm happy for you guys." James says pouring five glasses of sparkling apple cider and passes them around. "A toast to friendship."

"A toast to boyfriends." Logan says smiling at Carlos.

"A toast to fateful encounters." Carlos raises his glass.

"To a new daddy!" Lily raises her glass to Kendall causing the group to go quiet.

Kendall smiles and raises his glass. "To four guys who will never forget that we are best friends and mostly importantly, a family. Cheers."

"Cheers!"

* * *

><p>Please review. =] Or drop a pm lol.<p> 


	6. epilogue

Here's to the last chapter. I love all of you reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and just everyone else.

Btw, this is a bit more Teen-ish but nothing bad, pinky promise.

To Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, I hope you see your coffee reference. Lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Epilogue<p>

The sun is strongly shining its sparkling rays through the window of an apartment in the Upper East Side. The apartment is bright without the needs of any extra light source beside the natural sun. The apartment throughout is clean, no speck of dirt can be traced, well this is because of the meticulous owner. But there is always one room that remains messy and dirty, the bedroom. For more than the obvious reason, this is where the other owner loves to waste his time away sleeping. He is actually sleeping in the large king size bed right now waiting for his one true person to return.

"Carlos, I'm home." A voice echoes through the home following a slam of the front door. "I'm going in the closet to change."

The man rustles in the bed groggily, sitting up and yawns audibly as he rubs his eyes.

"How are you tired?" The returned doctor shouts looking in the full length mirror. "You slept until 2:00. That's after twelve hours of sleeping."

"But the night before was rough, Logie." He responds as Logan sees Carlos' body leaning against the door frame of the closet through the mirror. Logan couldn't help notices Carlos wearing just an underwear and a button up shirt, completely unbuttoned of course, revealing a full wide vertical stripe of dark mocha goodness.

Carlos smirks seeing Logan blushing through the mirror. He walks to him with the shirt flowing behind, now showing his full body. "You still blush at seeing your husband's body, Logie?" He asks pressing his bare front to his back and wrapping his arms around Logan's slim torso.

"I'm not blushing." Logan says defensively reaching his wobbly hands to unbutton his shirt. Carlos flicks Logan's fingers and starts unbuttoning for him.

"Yes you are. How is it after we got married last year, you can't appreciate how much work I put into my body for you?" Carlos asks removing the shirt and binds him in a hug again.

"I do appreciate." He stutters. "It's just…"

Carlos chuckles, resting his head on Logan's bare shoulder. "And James and Kendall call me the innocent one." He hooks his thumbs inside his husband's pants feeling the wrinkly wristband underneath. "Are you wearing my dinosaur boxers?"

Logan blushes deeply. He can't hide this one. "Well I was going to be late and I need clothes to teach properly so I grabbed the closest thing next to me and that was your clothes."

Carlos smirks and tilts his head to kiss Logan's cheeks. "Sure Logie, likely excuse."

"Fine than." He yells back. "Why are you wearing my underwear?"

"Because I want to." Carlos answers bluntly, no shame in his voice. "Don't worry Logie, I think you're cute in my boxers too." Carlos adds turning his lover around pressing their lips together. Logan closes his eyes laying both his arms on Carlos' tone chest.

"Carlos." He whispers between a kiss. "We have to meet the others soon. Kendall is coming back to New York."

Carlos kisses again pulling back with a pop. "I know but they know us. We can be late a bit."

"I don't know." Logan says questionably.

"Come on Dr. Mitchell." Carlos says tightening his embrace. "I need three to four times a day of Dr. Mitchell. Doctor's order."

Logan giggles into their next kiss. "I guess being late isn't so bad. And it is Dr. Gracias to you." He ends sharing a long kiss.

**AT Max Brenner, restaurant**

Lily runs around the fancy eatery watching the chefs prepare all the chocolaty desserts. She hyper actively points to all the bom-boms of chocolate pouting at her father to buy them.

"No." James shakes his head staring at his watch waiting for his three friends. "I can't believe they are late."

"Well sorry mister always early." Kendall sits down holding a plate of at least twenty chocolate bom-boms. James looks up smiling like crazy.

"So, why do you have a plate of chocolate? Are you going to feed someone?" James asks leaning closer to the blond.

"Yep." Kendall says smilingly, picking up one of the dessert. "Lily!" He turns to her and pops the piece in her mouth.

"Thank you Kenny." Lily shouts cheerfully before she continues running around the store.

"Whatever you want, give it to me!" Kendall yells earning a thumbs-up for the girl.

James gives him the "WTF" face as Kendall turns his attention back to the brunette.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"My daughter is going to think you're the good cop and hate me. Are you happy?" James jokes.

"As long as she loves me, I'm fine." He says pressing a gentle kiss to James' cheek. "And if she lets me kiss you, I will buy her this restaurant if she wants too." James laughs and smiles.

"Hey guys!" Carlos and Logan yell walking to their table.

"Sorry we are late. You know rush hour." Logan chuckles.

James now gives Logan the face. "There is no rush hour right now, Logan. You are a bad liar. We know why you are late." James says making him blush.

"Logie is bad at lying. He should just say that we"

"AHHHHH" James yells covering his ears gaining questioning looks from neighboring guests. "Don't say another word Carlos."

"Say what daddy?" Lily pops out of no where. James blushes quivering his lips.

"Say that Carlos and Logan were trapped in their bedroom again." Kendall saves. "They are not the smartest couple even if one of them is the doctor that recreated the world of surgery."

"Hey!" Logan screams. "It was Carlos who was about to say"

"LALALALA!" James shouts covering his daughter's ear. Lily pushes the hands off.

"You know what, let's eat." Kendall says pulling Lily in has lap immediately ending the embarrassing conversation.

They ate the food same as always. Carlos and Logan would feed each other while Carlos "accidentally" gets some food on a few of Logan's facial features and using that as an excuse to clean the doctor. And of course, be the responsible parent, James would kick his friends under the table while Kendall distracts Lily.

After the meal, everyone orders a round of drinks. But instead of their usual apple cider, Kendall calls for white wine and apple juice for Lily.

"Why the sudden change Kendall?" James asks.

"It's a special day and I want to celebrate it." He says smirking at Lily, getting a nod back. James raises his eyebrow in suspicion. "Hey can you get off my lap for one minute?" Kendall asks. The giggling girl jumps off and runs behind her father's chair. With all her strength, she turns the chair around facing Kendall.

"Lily what are you doing?" James asks looking at his daughter.

"James, look here." Kendall commands. James turns around with his eyes wide open not noticing when the blond got on one knee. "James, I love you." He says opening a red velvet box revealing a wide gold ring with a red diamond. "Will you marry me?" Kendall pouts.

James waits a minute staring at the love stuck man. "No." He whispers getting shock expressions from everyone. "Kendall I can't marry you if you are here once a year." He cries.

"But daddy, look at the ring." Lily says tugging his sleeve.

"Lily this is grown up stuff. Sorry I can't marry Kenny if he is gone most of the time."

"James." Kendall sternly says. "Just look at the ring." He holds the ring to him.

"Kendall, this is hardly a wedding ring." He shakes his head.

"It isn't. This is the ring I want to propose to you with. The real ring is for our wedding."

James sighs and takes the band. "It's a New York Ranger's ring. Why would I want that for my proposal?"

Kendall smiles. "Because I quit the Wilds to join the Rangers. I'm going to live in New York with you from now on."

James is shock and falls to the ground hugging his boyfriend.

"So, Jamesy. Will you marry me?" Kendall asks again.

James pulls back and instead of answering, he crashes their lips in a passionate kiss. "I do. I do love you, Kendall." James shouts earning an applaud from the table.

Then Lily jumps them in a hug. "I get two daddies now." She grins as the three of them pull in a hug.

Finally the new Diamond/Knight family returns back the table, grinning at each other.

"I really do get two daddies." Lily exclaims excitedly. "I'm the luckily girl in the world."

Kendall hugs her. "And I will never leave you. I promise you." He kisses her head.

James grabs her hand and gives her a gently squeeze. "And I'll make sure he will stay."

Lily smiles and grabs Kendall's hand connecting them in a chain. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." The two fiancés answers smilingly.

"Awww." Carlos finally expresses. "Don't you love family, Logie?" He turns to look at his smiling but unresponsive husband. "Logan?" He asks again shaking his shoulder.

Logan turns around and grins at Carlos. "I want a baby."

Carlos is silent, trembling. "Carlos?" He calls snapping him out of his trance.

Suddenly Carlos jumps Logan in a hug causing them both to fall to the ground. "Finally you want a baby!" He cries out with excitement. "I love you Logie. We get to have a family too."

Logan smiles and wraps his arms around Carlos. "I want to share a family with you." He says as they go into long kiss.

_Cough. Cough._ James fakes as Kendall binds his soon to be daughter from looking under the table. They shoot up taking their seats. "Congrats guys. You're going to love having a kid."

"We hope so." Logan says staring at Carlos.

"Then we have to raise a toast." Kendall says while everyone moans. "Yes guys, a toast."

"Why do you always make a toast Kendall?" Carlos asks. "Just because you're a hockey captain, leader of big time rush, tall and have manly eyebrows doesn't mean you get to make the toast."

Kendall laughs accepting his complements. "No, but I'm a husband and a father to be. So I get to toast to family and friends. Actually, Waiter!" Kendall calls. "Bring out your largest and best bottle of white wine!"

"I'll toast to that." Carlos finally agrees eying the expensive bottle. "Come on Logie. You don't have a class to teach tomorrow and wine is fine."

"Fine, I'll drink for the engagement not for getting drunk."

"Sure Logie." James winks. "You say that but after two glasses, you're out."

Kendall laughs and reaches his glass out. "To new beginnings of our family."

They clink their glasses together. "To family."

* * *

><p>Sorry, for the repetitive and cliché ending but idk how to end it lol.<p>

I'm probably not going to make a sequel as I have to finish my other stories first and I promised myself to write a smut or a few… Sorry =[ . But I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. But who knows, maybe.

And as always, please review =].


End file.
